


One hand is tied to the tight-rope walker

by ajvicka



Series: Jackets, Frank and other things Gee loves [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Frank needs a hug, Friends With Benefits, Gerard feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Interrupted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Frank Iero, becouse i couldn't help myself, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Frank and Gerard are bandmates with benefits. This is what happend after Desolation row vid.





	One hand is tied to the tight-rope walker

**Author's Note:**

> Marry Christmas everybody.  
> Kudos to my beautiful beta, u the best.  
> Please go watch the clip to the song Desolation row by MCR first or this won't make much sense. Also I'm thinking to turn this into short series so let me know what you think about it in the comments.

The police threw them in a cell without much of a fanfare. They still had a mess to deal back at the venue. They kicked Frank to the stomach on the way out. Ray, Bob and Mikey probably ended in another cell.

“Well, that was fun,” said Frank, moving from the floor where he was kicked at to the sitting position, back to the wall.

“You are a sick fuck, Frankie,” said Gerard as he was wiping a blood from his spited lip. It was not probably the most sanitary as he was touching the jail floor and the whole room smelled suspiciously of piss. He realised his mistake, took of his jacket and his torn shirt and used it to wipe his face with it. Frankie was intently watching him the whole time, breathing heavily from the last bit of struggle he gave to the cops. Gee threw the top to him, so he could wipe his face if he did want to. Frank, maybe only to prove that he was a sick fuck, sniffed the sweat, blood and beer stained fabric while looking Gerard dead in the eye.

“No, really, it was great fun.” Frankie relaxed into the wall, popping his neck, tee still in his hand. “We had a great gig. The crowd went crazy for us. We had a couple of beers. Had a fight with the cops! That hasn’t happened in a while…” He tilted his head, giggling. His glaze fixated on Gee softened and somehow, at the same time, it was much more predatory. “The only thing that’s missing is good hard fuck.”

“We’re not fucking in here!” Gerard protested.

Frankie bent forward, face split with that maniacal grin that he got when he set his mind on something and the mischievous glint in his lust darkened eyes. “Why not, Gee?” And Gerard realised he lost then and there. It was the tone he knew far too well. With Frank it started with pet names, then it turned into a strong deep voice that Gerard for some reason couldn’t not obey and it usually ended with Gerard’s being fucked into the mattress. Sometimes, he was also fucked into the floor or a wall or backseat of a car and on one memorable occasion in an abandoned church. So, Gerard decided to play it strategically and try to get the best bargain. Frankie got carried away sometimes and forgot about logistics, so Gee needs to think about this. What is their biggest problem right now?

“We don’t have any lube.” Honestly, when times were bad, they did it without, but Gerard liked to get vocal then and it would not be pretty if any of the cops came to see what’s up.

“And what if I rim you until you’re loose and dripping?” Sensing his closing victory, Frankie got on all fours again and started crawling across the small cell toward his lover. Gerard shivered. Being eaten out was so dirty, especially in prison. His cock, on the other hand, gave an interested twitch.

“What if someone comes in?” he whispered because Frankie was now right there in his face.

“We’ll keep our clothes on.” And before Gee could gather his breath for another complaint he kissed him square on the mouth. Frank’s mouth was hot and impatient. He nibbled on Gee’s bottom lip, soothing the soft bites with his tongue. Gerard sighed as Frankie bit into the place where his lip was torn, making it bleed again. Realising what he has done Frankie rushed to tenderly kiss it better with a soft peck and last bits of resolve left Gerard in a rush and a soft moan. Frank deepened the kiss and kept exploring the singer’s mouth like he did so many times before but every time with the same amount of enthusiasm and vigour.

Gerard’s back arched as he followed Frankie’s lips back and forth. Frank put his hand behind him pulling him even closer, pressing their chest together and snogging him until they both were out of breath and half hard.

Frankie pulled away for a breath and was now and again struck with how beautiful his baby was. His eyes were always so expressive. When they were playing on stage he was danger and sex on legs, fucking and murdering the audience with his eyes at the same time. When they were off stage he often looked bored and detached, his eyes flying over the room, if you took too long to finish a sentence. But now… Oh fuck, now he looked with this giant dark trusting orbs on Frank, blue of his irises pushed back with lust.

“You’re so hot baby, you know that?”

“I know, Daddy.”

“Oh, fuck. What I want to do to you, my pretty little boy… Turn around, get on your knees and torso down to the ground. Oh, and put this under yourself.” He thrown Gerard’s jacket on him. His baby obediently set it under himself, so his face wouldn’t get into the contact with the suspicious stains on the prison floor. Frankie shifted his pants down midthigh with practiced motion. It also helped that the jeans Gerard wore for the shows were old ones and they were baggy enough to not to complicate the situation.

“That’s it, good boy. And as much as I love your moans, you must keep quiet for Daddy this time, ok? We don’t want anyone come looking for us.” Frankie praised as he breathed over Gee’s asshole.

“H-hh…” Gerard exhaled, torn between the need to cover himself, because of the reminder that they were still in public and someone could come at any moment, and a wish to see what was about to happen and deserve more praise for his behaviour.

“Shh... It’s OK, baby. You’re doing so well,” whispered Frank softly, sounding more wrecked than he should be since they haven’t got to do anything yet, but that’s just the effect Gerard has on him. He nuzzled one of Gerard’s cheeks while stroking another. Then Gee heard a sharp inhale and next thing he felt was a tip of wet muscle to wriggle right across his entrance. He gasped in surprise when the wet hot firm tip swiped sharp across his hole. The gasps turned into moans. Frankie licked on his entrance first with fast, sharp, almost catlike licks then he switched to broader strokes. He sucked at the rim and then plunged right into Gerard’s middle, pushing his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Gee felt himself loosening, pushing against Frankie’s mouth. He tried to stifle his moans as his Daddy ate him out because he really didn’t want anyone to come and see what they were up to, but he was so hard, and Daddy was lightly biting around his rim now and, Oh god. It felt so wrong and dirty, and yet the sensation sent shivers through his whole body, curling his fingers and griping onto his jacked for dear life. Gee curled his hand around his own shaft, giving him few even strokes. But once he touched his prick it was impossible to ignore it and he gasped.  Frankie noticed and slapped him hard right across one of his butt cheeks.

“That’s not what good boys do, Gee,” growled Frankie dangerously behind him. Without any further warnings, he showed two fingers inside the boy on the floor. Gerard whined and bit into the leather of his jacket. He had to keep quiet for his and Daddy’s sake. But the stretch and burn felt so good and Frankie was now ramming against his prostate a bit on the too hard side and when Frankie added a third finger he couldn’t help but cry out loud and clear, so the echo ran through the whole corridor.

“Fuck!” both men said as they heard a door slam at the end of the hall. Frankie quickly pulled Gerard’s jeans up. And then he himself stood up and leaned against the bars, hands hanging out. Gerard crawled back to the corner of the cell and curled up, so he could be as small as possible.

“Good evening, officer, what’s up?” asked Frankie, forehead resting against the bars, cocky grin on his face, just asking for some police brutality. The cop that came to check on them, however, was an older guy who didn’t really care.

“What are you up to?” he asked, annoyed that he had to get up from the break room where he was watching TV because of some horny kids.

“Nothing. Just sitting around waiting for someone who would bail us out,” said Frankie with as much innocence as he could when his boner was pushing against the fabric of his jeans. The cop sighed.

“And you? How are you doing, kid? Should I put you in another cell?” asked the officer to check if Gerard is ok.

“No, thanks. He’s my boyfriend,” muttered Gee, knowing fully well what the cop was hitting on and wanting him out as soon as possible. He nodded, thrown last ‘Keep it down’ look their way and shuffled back to the break room, not really caring about the proceedings in the cell.

“He’s my boyfriend, huh?” Frank turned back to Gerard. Back resting against the bars. Gee was trying to hide his very red face in his knees. “So, we’re not just bandmates who have been fucking living daylights out of each other for at least half a year anymore?” asked Frank, his heart swelling in his chest because even though he enjoyed the rush from concert and the booze, the sex right after the show fuelled by adrenaline and the angry make out sessions after argument, he enjoyed them much more if it was Gerard. But recently, he also started to adore the moments when it was just the two of them practising a song or playing just for fun, kissing good night when he was leaving Gerard’s room, holding him, taking care of him, breathing him in whenever he could. But Gerard was always dismissive of him when they were in a room full of people. He didn’t want anyone to find out about them having this thing going on between him and Frankie. Frank didn’t know why and it was vexing him. He would give anything to his baby, including his heart on the silver platter. Only thing that Gerard had to do was ask.

Gerard has been crushing on Frank ever since he joined the band and grew used to hiding it. Frank had so much energy, always trashing around the stage and engaging in stunts like this mess they were in now. It was still a miracle when one night Frank was just drunk enough to give Gerard what he wanted. It was even bigger surprise for Gee when after that he kept coming for him. He would take anything Frank would offer him but he would rather keep silent about his feelings because he didn’t want to scare Frankie of. He would do anything for his Daddy.

“I just said that for him to leave. You don’t have to worry about it,” said Gerard, eyes fixated on his knees. If he looked at Frank, he would see the grin disappear from his face. He would be able to watch a deep crease to form in his brows, his shoulders sag. But he wasn’t looking at him and he didn’t see any of that.

“Right, why should I worry about it…” Frank said in a heavy tone, realising a bit too late he hasn’t masked the sorrow in his voice too well. So, he squared his jaw and picked up his cockiness, because that was the only thing that was left for him to hide behind, sharp remark on his lips. Every other emotion had a GERARD on it in big bold letters. He loved his baby, he hated him for not knowing. He was happy whenever he was around and days were dark and gloomy and dragged like years when he wasn’t. He was afraid that Gerard will never feel those things for him too. He was disgusted by the mere thought of life without the singer. He was surprised when Gerard was suddenly in his personal space, kissing him desperately.

Frank didn’t know how to deal with his emotions yet but he knew how to deal with his horny boy. He grabbed Gee by the hips and poured every ounce of emotion he had for him into the kiss. The taller boy melted in his hands. Gerard’s brain short-circuited as he was overwhelmed not only by his feelings but now by force of Frank’s kiss. For the smallest moment, he let himself wonder but it was dangerous, far too dangerous, for his heart when it was _Frank’s_ hands and lips anchoring him in the moment. He let out a breathy moan.

Frank spun them around, pressing Gerard against the wall. He just wanted Gee to understand that he’s his. Knowing he could never tell him that he loves him, he decided that marking him and ruining him for any other man in this world would have to be enough. Gerard threw his head back when he hit the wall, so his lips were too far to reach for the shorter man. The pale column of his throat, on the other hand, was a lot of open space that Frank wanted to ravish. He sucked and kissed and licked and bit until Gerard’s moans turned into one almost uninterrupted low vail. Gee griped on him like his life depended on him, his leg hooked around Frank’s hip.

“Daddy, I need you…” Gerard whined as Frank unzipped his pants, showing his hand down Gee’s underwear. “Daddy…” Gerard breathed, delirious from the pleasure of the few strokes he got. It was just too much for Frank. Too much. _Too much._   He could either spill on the spot or say something he might regret later. Gerard was looking at him with those huge eyes of his and Frank was only a human with limited self-restraint. So instead of saying something stupid, he took his hand out of Gee’s pants and spun him around, so he was now facing the wall. Not seeing his face was safe. He didn’t want safe, he wanted Gerard to be his and only his, but in the moment, safe was the best option.

 He tugged his baby’s pants down enough to expose his ass and opened his own fly. Even though Gerard was still slick from before it was not enough for it to be as painless as Frank wanted it to be. He took few staying breaths and spit on his own cock to make it as easy as possible.

He brushed his tip over Gerard’s hole. Gerard spammed, clenching and relaxing, quivering with need. Frank’s cock cached against his rim and Gee couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, please, Daddy… I need it… I need you,” he begged hot tears in the corners of his eyes. Frank gave in to his baby’s pleading and breached him. He gathered up all the self-control he had and thrusted in slowly inch by inch until he finally bottomed out.

It burned like hell because spit just wasn’t good enough lube, but Gerard loved it. The tears spilled as the pain intensified but it was what Gee wanted. He wanted to feel Daddy the day after. He could relish in every shot of pain when he sat down because it was something that Frank did to him. It was something that would stay with him when Frankie is long gone, when he loses interest completely. This time, when tears spilled from his eyes it was for completely different reason. Frank, sensing his lover distress looked up. Fat drops of water rolled down his cheeks and that made him stop.

“Gee, baby boy, what’s happening? Does it hurt?”

Of fucking course. Out of all the times to be attentive, Frankie had to choose this time.

“No. No, I’m good Daddy… just please… move.” Frank was unconvinced but started to rock his hips gently, slowly, watching for any sign of pain in his baby. He found nothing, so he rested his forehead on his lover’s shoulder.

Gee was in heaven. The pain was slowly replaced by ever building pleasure. Frankie was so gentle it felt like he was being made love to, not fucked against a jail wall. His tears were streaming down his face and he wasn’t sure why. His ass wasn’t in pain, far from it actually. It was his chest that hurt. It constricted and every breath was fight of his own because the man he loved was pressing into him right now, but had no idea. He had no idea that he was loved so much that the words almost choked Gerard every time he looked at him. Even more so now when Daddy was griping his hips a bit too tightly, his forehead resting on Gerard’s shoulder. Frankie was trying to be as quiet as possible because he feared he would miss a single sound, a sniffle, a breath Gee would made.

“I... I…” Gerard started. He had to tell him, Frank deserved to know what he was doing not only to his body but also to his heart. But the shorter man got a wrong message and shifted his angle a bit, sped up and took Gee to his hand again. Any thought Gerard may have flew through the window because Frankie was hitting his prostate and all the stimulation became suddenly so much. He was thrown over the edge with such a force he didn’t expect. “I… I’m coming.” He finished instead of the love confession and painted the wall in front of him in thick spurts of white. His ass squeezing Frankie so hard that he came right after him.

They both breathed heavily, using the wall for support so they didn’t crumble to the floor like a house of cards. Frankie slowly pulled out. His come tickled out of Gerard, down his thighs. He scooped it up with his finger and pushed it back into the singer. He didn’t know why he did it, but the idea of Gerard walking around with a bit of him inside excited Frank.

He pulled up Gerard’s pants and then his own. Frank sided down the wall, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Gee was still standing up, breathing heavily, eyes closed, forehead pressed against the cool wall. Frankie pulled him down into his lap, hugging him. It felt good. It felt right.

“Hey,” said Frank, looking into Gerard’s eyes, searching for something.

“Hey,” said Gerard, breaking the eye contact and snuggling into Frank’s neck.

They stayed like that until morning when they were let go, both lost in their own thoughts and each other’s presence.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, series? Yey or nay?


End file.
